A Love So Licentious
by imoansasuke
Summary: Madara Uchiha has been looking for his "queen," his one and only to share his future empire with. Rather than finding his queen, he falls in love with his "salacious goddess," a waitress/call girl named Taura. Rated M for graphic lemon and language. Cover art courtesy of karyuu-no-hou.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just something I decided to write really quickly because the other two fanfics I'm currently in the middle of developing are just tedious work. So here is a little kinky MadaraxOC fanfic for the dirty minds._

_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters besides any OCs. No copyright infringement intended._

As part of her usual clandestine, self-proclaimed call girl routine, 25 year old Taura sat at the bar stool, facing away from the table and bartender as to take in the scene. She watched the people walk in, eavesdropped on the ones already inside indulging in harsh alcoholic beverages and confessing their inhibitions to either friends, or women like Taura herself. The women worked there as waitresses. Not all of the women held but that one job. Some of them referred to themselves as call girls as to dress up the term that they should actually be referred to. Not all of them admonished the men about their rates; some snagged them up for the hell of it. They claim to be call girls, prostitutes, only to make it appear they were "hustling" because of their dire need for more plentiful finances. They didn't. They didn't even want to be paid. They wanted the sex, and the feeling of having a creature as powerful and primitive as man wrapped around their finger. Those women were the dangerous ones. Those women were the epitome of sociopath.

Taura was one of them, and she was engaged.

This is what she loved the most about the bar scene. 8 times out of 10, the men she and her female acquaintances had relations with were also married, or committed otherwise. It made her laugh at how disgusting people can all be, and how much they just don't care anymore about what should be important to them The decadence in morals has reached a zenith. It was funny, in a morbid way. Everyone had a secret. It was exhilarating.

She twirled some strands of her silky brown hair around a finger, popping her bubblegum. That was a common, flirtatious gesture the girls usually did. If a man saw a woman in a bar or diner doing this, he could tell what she was there for. Taura was getting bored and irritated with the lights. They were so dim, and she wanted to see her next victim as she'd call them. She loved how she of all the girls always ended up picking the most attractive ones. It made it feel like her adulterous actions were slightly more acceptable. If they were unattractive then it surely would not be worth it in her eyes. With so many fish in the sea, why would she let herself miss out? It isn't like she was in love, not with the man she married anyway.

She didn't believe in love until she met the shinobi who possessed strength, intelligence, and beauty that was unmatchable. Madara Uchiha. He walked through the door and held it open for his dear friend Hashirama Senju, who was thought to be much stronger a shinobi than Madara, but to Taura he still was much more attractive. She cocked her head to the side, watching them. The Uchiha leader was tall, with mysteriously alluring features. His eyes were dark, with hair like silk just as dark, falling messily to his waist. She thought he looked like a dream. His outfit was all black as well, in traditional shinobi attire. As the heat flowed through her body, she knew how much she wanted to unclothe the mysterious man.

A "coworker" of hers, Orino, put an arm around her shoulder, popping her gum in her ear. "Wake up sweetheart," she said loudly. "I can see ya droolin' over him. Close ya mouth before you soil ya shirt."

Much to Taura's dismay, in the instant Orino spoke Madara had averted his eyes in their direction as he and his friend walked by. She couldn't turn away at this point; his stare had a hold on her. She felt her chest tighten as his gaze held her, as if to steal her heart right from it. Her breathing had become very light, and the heat she'd felt throughout her body just seconds ago intensified. It felt brilliant. It felt bizarre. Hashirama noticed the silent exchange and a light, perceptive smirked formed on his lips. Taura still stared as the two men reached a table and sat, so much to the point that three other girls had to coerce her to their coterie to distract her.

"Geez woman, can ya get any more creepy," Orino teased.

"Yeah! Your eyes are probably really dry honey, you didn't blink."

"Silly girl."

The more the girls spoke, the less Taura heard. She could not refrain from turning back to look at Madara Uchiha. He didn't notice her constant glances, but Hashirama was basically counting the times she looked over as ammo to childishly tease his friend. "Hey T, why don't you take their order?"

Taura shook her head. "What? Me?"

"Yeah you, the only girl staring over there like that."

"Come on, you guys don't see those two gorgeous men? Especially that one, the Uchiha. Who would have thought a man of his caliber would be seen here?"

A pretty, very young blonde girl smiled brightly, wearing an excited expression. "I heard that they were in a big fight after founding Konoha. They must be here to reconcile."

This fact disappointed Taura. "Well then doesn't that mean he probably won't be concerned with me then?"

"Yoo-hoo! Hey, can we get a waiter over here please," an impatient Hashirama called out as politely as he could.

All the girls froze, eyes on the bodacious brunette with a heart for the Uchiha. "Oh my gosh, that's you! He's looking at you Taura, go!"

Two menus were shoved into her hands, and she was shoved in there direction. With both the men's eyes fixed on her, she couldn't run back. Sure, Madara made her nervous, but this was her ground and her game. She had to pull it together. With a very subtle swaying of her hips, less overt than usual, she approached the table. Set on winning Madara over, she flashed her best smile. One as best as she could manage, that is, considering her nerves. "Good evening. Here are your menus. Can I get some water for you handsome fellas? Or somethin' a little heavier?"

"Sure," Hashirama answered cheerfully. "Water would be nice. Unless of course, Madara, you want a good old shot of sake."

"I'm fine, for now," he answered plainly, eyes on Taura.

"Then I'll be right back. Liquor will be on me, just for you guys," she offered with a wink, and walked away.

"Mm-mm-mm. She sure is a beauty. I couldn't help but notice those stares Madara. You're interested."

"She's interested," the Uchiha countered.

"Wait so you aren't? Come on, we're pals. Almost like brothers. You can tell me if you're intersted in a woman."

Madara responded with a condescending chuckle, followed by a less than comfortable silence. "She's but a harlet. It'd only be temporary."

A thoughtful Hashirama looked at his friend, his face wearing curiosity. "You're looking for a wife these days, are ya?"

"It'd be nice..."

"Well she seems like a nice girl. I'm sure she just lost her way. Give it a chance, tell her she's pretty and the next thing you know you'll be going on dinner dates, then getting married and having kids."

"And you think it's really that easy, Hashirama?"

"I know it's really that easy, Madara. Take it from the man that's married."

The Uchiha leaned back in his chair, observing his friend. He was a man-child, he sure was. Very powerful and elite, but exuded an entirely different air. He was silly and friendly. He made Madara feel bland an uninteresting. He had everything he didn't: unmatchable authority, charisma, his family, and even a beautiful wife. Madara always ended up on the reserved side when it came to women. It was a common occurrence for women to throw themselves at him, but his reaction always came a tad too slow for those willing women. This woman's sex appeal and personality surpassed all of them, and to Madara, even his best friend's wife Mito Uzumaki. Because of this he considered speaking to her. He had a feeling that he would enjoy her company.

"What's on your mind friend?"

Madara raised an eyebrow and shook away his thoughts. "Well the girl, of course. I think I'm going to speak to her."

Hashirama smiled. "Hey well that's good because here she comes. Have you even picked your food?"

"Oh... I'll just have what you're having."

"Alright boys. Here's your water. What would you like?"

Madara remained silent, tongue tied for a moment. Hashirama offered support, like most guys would like a friend to do. "You are very sweet, isn't she sweet Madara?"

He smiled at the waitress. "Very sweet and lovely indeed."

She giggled, putting head down in a modest gesture. "Oh stop, you're making me blush! What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have tempura...and he'll have Ikuradon."

"Seriously? You know I hate roe! I'll have what he's having."

"Anything for you, Madara Uchiha. I'll be back in about five."

As she walked away Madara watched her with a dropped jaw. "I... I didn't catch her name."

"It's... It's Tori. Or Tauri. Tara."

"So she has three names, Hashirama? Really? Can you stop messing this up for me, please."

"Hey I helped you, you got tongue tied like a little boy."

Madara was quickly going irritated with his friend. "Yes, and thank you. But now you are irking me and you nees to stop talking."

Hashirama almost pouted, but the corners of his mouth quickly formed a boyish grin. "Hey...we're here to work out our issues. We're like brothers Madara, you can't be mad at me. I didn't mean to annoy you."

"Whatever, I have little patience. You know this."

"I know. I'll help you. Don't worry about this, I'll get you the girl. Think of it as part of my peace offering."

Madara crossed his arms, unamused. "I've got it already, I don't need anymore of your help."

Hashirama only sighed, giving up on pulling a smile from his dear friend for the time being. They sipped their water without saying another word about that subject,watching the other girls and their mannerisms.

"The other girls are overly flirtatious don't you think," the Senju clan leader inquired. Madara nodded. "Not like your girl. She's nice, like I said. And you called her a harlet."

Exiting the kitchen was Taura, tray in hand for her customers. She was stopped by Orino. "Hey babe, how's it going over there?"

Taura grinned from ear to ear. "He said I was sweet and lovely! I feel like such a teenager, all I did was blush and giggle. I didn't utter anything slick nor intelligent."

"It may be hard to with his married friend sitting at the same table."

"Oh, he's married?"

Orino gave her a weird look. "Yeah honey, what rock have you been livin' under? Now go on, I don't wanna keep ya."

Taura scurried off with grace and poise, as regularly practiced. She sensed tension the moment she arrived at the table. She put the plates on the table, glancing at Madara."It seems to me like you guys could use some of those shots, huh?"

"We sure could. Excuse me, I have a question."

This made the young woman jump for a second, her nerves still making her jittery in his presence. "Yeah, what is it?"

"I never got your name. You've addressed me by my name, and it's only proper that action be requitted."

"Oh, ha! I don't know why I got so nervous. My name is Taura."

"Mm, Taura. Very beautiful name, therefore it suits you well." He took her hand, kissing the top of it in an old, charming fashion. "I'm glad to be in your presence tonight."

A blushing Taura bit her lip girlishly. "Well you can be in my presence longer tonight if you wait for my shift to end."

"Is that right?"

She shrugged and smiled. "It's whatever you want to do."

"There are several things I want to do. I just need to know that you'd like to do them too."

"I guess we'll find out soon. I'll be back."

As soon as she turned her back Madara balled his hand into a fist, giving it a celebratory shake. Hashirama clapped. "You are one smooth talker, my friend... Looks like I'm going straight home after this meal."

An absent-minded Madara ignored his friend, those late night thoughts drifting into his head. "Hmm... Taura."

"Yeah, let me just hurry up and eat. Don't get into too much trouble tonight."

"I'm not. Our rendezvous won't be innocent per say but I won't be getting into trouble."

His mind was clearly somewhere else, so he left it alone.

Taura sat back at her usual spot at the bar table, childishly gawking over the man she snagged. "He's so sexy, and perfect! God, I just want him. I can't believe he agreed to spending time with me after my shift!"

Yeah, and moreover," one girl added." You're gonna have great sex with a tall, masculine man. It's hard to come by a man of his stature these days."

"I don't even care about the sex," she confessed. "I just wanted him to notice me, and he did. I'd kill to just lie in his arms all night."

Orino laughed a roaring laugh. "You can't be serious. You don't want to fuck that?"

"I do but I'm just saying-oh don't make fun of me! Shut up!"

She resented them in making fun of her but in all honesty, she didn't care for as long as a sensitive person as herself normally would. Her mind was much too occupied with thoughts as dirty as they were romantic. The heat throughout her body that she'd felt when she firs laid eyes on him was back again. The feeling was stronger than ever, and she couldn't wait for the night to begin.

_A/N: I hate doing intros but I felt it necessary for how I'm writing this next chapter will be so raunchy you're gonna want to go to church right aftee watching...or maybe not that raunchy... Leave reviews pls!_


	2. Chapter 2

A slightly intoxicated Hashirama stood from his seat and stretched. "That was fun, wasn't it? Glad we got to reconnect."

"I concur," Madara agreed. He'd only about 2 shots of the poplar alcoholic drink; enough to loosen up and enough to still remember the night.

Taura saw Hashirama heading towards the door. "Goodnight! Thanks for coming!"

He turned around to acknowledge her with a smile. With a finger he motioned her to him. As she approached he placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Take good care of my friend here, will you? He's not quite himself lately. Been through a lot."

"I'll be sure to do so, Hashirama. He'll return to you a happy camper, I promise."

"You're absolutely great. You guys have fun."

"We will. Goodnight."

Taura returned to her friends who, of course, attempted to listen in on the brief conversation between her and Senju. The pretty, overzealous blonde from earlier spoke first. "What he say what he say!? He pulled you pretty close, it almost looked like-"

"No, no. Stop. He just told me to take care of Madara."

Orino snickered. "Oh you take care of these men alright, you always have em fallin' in love with ya afterwards."

She blushed. "It isn't intentional."

Taura blatantly lied to them, and herself. She had a feeling that Madara would be significantly different from the men she'd fooled around with previously. She didn't want to think of herself as that lecherous, heartless beauty when it came to him. She wanted not to own, like usual, but be owned, by this mysterious charmer from the Uchiha clan. She wouldn't want to hurt him. Besides, there was something else about him that she just knew. Her little blonde friend had pointed it out. He was so manly. She knew Madara could make her body feel ways that no man on this earth could. Strong, tall, and all around a sight to see. Taura could already see herself tangling her fingers in that dark, messy hair as she lay underneath him. In her mind she knew what his skin felt like, how good he'd feel inside her, the taste of his kisses, and it was getting her so unbearably worked up.

"Um...girls I'm gonna go," she interrupted their small talk. "I need to see him now. Blondie would you mind clearing the table first?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind!"

The girls waved her off, blowing her goodbye kisses like they all normally do. As Taura headed towards the table, "Blondie" was walking back from with the tray of dirty dishes in hand, giving her a wink.

"Cleared it for ya, cutie. Have fun," she whispered.

"You're awesome, thanks," Taura whispered right back. "Hey there Madara!" She sat on top of the table, cross-legged in her tight shorts and bearing her toned legs right in front of him. She leaned back on it, one hand placed down behind her to keep her steady. The other hand had let a finger caress the Uchiha's smooth face. "You know, your friend told me you haven't been yourself lately, and to make sure you're okay."

He offered a half-hearted smile. "I suppose that's true. Life just happens, not in the way I wanted it to."

"Well I'll take good care of you."

Madara removed her hand, kissed it, then held onto it. "I don't doubt that you will."

She did her signature flirty giggle. "I've never met a man quite like you before, Madara. You're so charming. All men should be like you, in my opinion. Strong, manly, sexy, intelligent and powerful."

"Your flattery is very inviting. We should leave here now, should we not? I'd like to be alone with you just about now."

Taura hopped off the table with a childlike eagerness. "Well come on then. I'll make you feel good."

He stood, still holding her hand and allowed her to lead him out the door. They small talked all the way to her apartment. She was intriguing, an above average conversationalist. One thing he took note of was her smile. Everytime she smiled he told himself, _I think I've found my queen_**. **Her smile definitely did something to him. It made him feel happy. Half the time, he was not focused on the conversation at hand. He was too busy admiring the young lady that was so friendly to him. So beautiful, so bright. He was absolutely infatuated with her, and in awe. As she said about him, he had never met a woman like her.

Finally they were close to the street in which she resided. "Hey we're just about there, okay?" Madara let go of Taura's hand and stopped. "You okay, honey?"

"Shh..." He placed a hand on her hip, and the other underneath her chin to lift her head upwards. He tucked a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her eye, as to get a look at her whole face. "You are just stunning, Taura."

Her face became flushed. She loved the way her name sounded coming from his mouth. His eyes went right through her, making her face hot and her breathe low and heavy. Closing her eyes, she waited for him to kiss her, which he did, but not where she had expected him to. He kissed her forehead lightly, trailing his lips down to her nose, her cheek, then along her jaw before taking in a deep breath. "If only you knew all the dirty thoughts running through my head right now. There are so many things I'm dying to do to you, Taura," Madara whispered.

She smirked at him. "That's fine... But not tonight. Tonight, I'm supposed to take care of you, and show you what it means that you've never had a woman like me."

"So you're saying I'll be able to see you after tonight?"

"You'll be able to see me whenever you ask for me."

"I like that idea. Then let's go."

The moment the two entered the apartment they stood in an awkward silence. "Um," Taura spoke. "Well here we are, I guess."

Madara smirked at her. "Is there something wrong? You look a little nervous."

"Oh hush, I'm not."

He leaned down to her, wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not nervous but I feel sort of awkward because I'm extremely horny."

He smiled. "Mm, I can help you with that. But you have to help me with my problem too," he said, taking a hold of her hand. He led her hand to the front of his pants, forcing her to feel his nature rise, hard in all its entirety.

The ache between her thighs grew and grew. A light moan escaped her lips, turned on by the feel of his hard member. For a moment she considered the idea that it was bigger than what she could handle, but her body didn't care. It ached for him either way. "Come on, I'll race you upstairs to the bedroom!"

She raced ahead of him, laughing like a child. Madara rolled his eyes, laughing as well. She was so sweet and happy, how could he deny her? She ran through the hallway and into a bedroom, where he followed close behind. She dove onto the bed head first, then turned to lay on her back and look at Madara who stood at the foot of the bed. "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah."

The room was dark, with the only light being the moon and stars shining through the window. It seemed to make the red satin sheets shine, and illuminated her skin. Most of all, it illuminated her already bright eyes and smile. Madara had never felt this way before. He felt...giddy. It was as if his own aura was feeding off her positive one. He slowly started to remove his red armor, letting it fall to the floor. He then went for his long-sleeved black shirt, lifting it above his head, and letting it fall beside his armor. Taura revelled in the sight of his bare torso, with a perfectly sculpted chest and hard abs. He looked like a dream, a dirty one. There in that dark room she sat alone with the dark haired man, clad in his pants and gloves, the latter which she wanted to come off immediately so that she could actually enjoy the feel of his touch. "So I guess I should start stripping down too, is that right?"

Madara shook his head. "Mm-mm. I'm doing that for you. You just lie back."

"Bet you're happy you're already living what you've been fantasizing since you laid eyes on me."

"A cocky little girl you are," he teased, climbing on the bed, and hovered over her body.

"... I think I like when you call me little girl. It's kinda hot."

He leered over her, his legs caging her own. His hands slid underneath her tight shirt, feeling her large breasts. He massaged them gently for a brief moment, then sat her up so that he may lift it over her head. She couldn't be more appreciative of the fact that she chose not to wear a bra. The faster she could get those clothes off the better. Little whines had escaped her mouth, depicting her desperation for him. The instant she reached down to remove her shorts he slapped her hand away. "That's my job, Taura," he said with a smile.

"Well come on then, you're taking a long time. I can't take it any longer!"

"Patience is a virtue."

"Hey, wait a minute." Taura freed a leg from underneath him, wrapping it around his waist, and flipped them over so that she sat on top of him. "I'm supposed to be taking charge tonight."

"Oh were you? You weren't doing a very good job of that."

"Hush you. I get to play with you now. You're gonna love it."

"You're the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth, you know that?"

Taura grinned, admiring the man. She leaned down to brush her lips against his own, locking eyes. "I think I'd look better when your body adorns me."

Madara wrapped his arms around the young brunette that straddled his lap and sighed. "Taura... Thank you for this. I needed it."

She only kissed his lips in response, moving down to his neck. She started grinding into his hips with slow, deep movements, to which his body reacted by matching her movements. Together their bodies moved like a wave. Taura, still teasing his neck to find his spot, had peeked up at him to see his breath quickening and his eyes closed. His grip around her had tightened, and she knew he was on the edge. She stopped grinding against him and slid her body down, the friction of her naked breasts against his chest making him shudder. She peppered light kisses down his body as she moved along and stopped at the hem of his pants. She rubbed his fabric-hidden member and placed another soft, teasing kiss at the head. Madara groaned, upset that they still had more clothes to remove. Taura giggled, sympathizing with his frustration. "Now you know how I felt. Let me help you take this off, baby." Together they rid him of his pants, and she took off his gloves remembering how they had irked her earlier. One layer of clothing less, not enough for the aroused Uchiha. For her that didn't matter. Painfully slow for him, she pulled down his boxers by the hem and let her slender fingers slide across his long shaft. _Oh God, that's much bigger than it felt! _She wrapped her hand around it, which to her seemed like the hand of a child. With a light squeeze she began to stroke it, watching his face and experimenting with her movements to see what he liked. She kissed the tip, letting her tongue slide past her soft lips and licked from the head down, and back up slowly. Madara drew in a deep breath and held it to keep his composure. She continued to tease his cock with slow strokes of her tongue.

"Taura, stop," he pleaded. "I can't take it."

"Beg me for it."

"Please Taura, I want it. I want you."

"You're not so good at begging, but that should do for now."

Madara let out a long suppressed moan the moment she took him in her wet mouth. "Fuck," he moaned breathlessly. His fingered tangled through her hair in a tight grip. She took him deep into her mouth, the head hitting the back of her throat. She almost gagged, but was intent on making him feel good so she sucked it up. She pumped his cock with her hand as she sucked, and he groaned louder. She opened her mouth wider, sucking in air causing vibrations to surround his cock, slurping sounds filling the room. His grip tighten in her hair and he moaned her name. "Taura, I'm gonna cum."

"Then cum baby, right in my mouth." She sucked harder, giving his balls a light tease for extra pleasure. His moans became much more prevalent, his cock throbbing in her mouth. His climax came like a shock wave, intense, and his eyes rolled back. His hips thrusted, shoving it deeper into her mouth. He came, the hot and sticky liquid squirting directly down her throat. Releasing him from her mouth, she swallowed it up and pumped his still erect penis. "My God, you taste good. Haven't gone soft at all, I see."

"Well how can I," he responded in a hoarse whisper. He was trying to recover from the intense orgasm Taura gave him.

She slowly took off her shorts and rubbed her wet pussy. "I can't wait any longer, Madara, I want you so bad." She climbed back onto his lap, and leaned forward to bite his neck. Taking his cock in his hand he rubbed between the lips of her soaking slit. "Put it in me baby." Her whispering dirty things in his ear turned him on. She leaned back up to aid him, pushing her body down lower as he slipped inside her inch by inch. She threw her head back and cried out his name. "Holy fuck you're so big!" She arched her back hard and forced him deeper into her to the point where she felt him at the tip of her stomach. Slowly she started to ride it, taking her time and basking in the feel of him inside her. Madara moaned her name twice, knowing how much it turned her on each time he did. He wanted her to cum harder than she had made him cum, and already she was on the verge of doing so. As her body bounced up and down he thrusted upwards hard, the heavy contact of their skin creating loud slaps. Without much build up her moans quickly turned into screams of pleasure. She cried his name over and over, this time she begging him for more. With one, two, three more pumps into her he hit her g-spot. She grabbed one of her breasts, pinching her nipple and giving her yet another sensation. Abruptly her screaming stopped and her lower body shook violently. Almost inaudible, she cried, "Madara I'm cumming!"

He held her down, arms tightly around her waist as her body convulsed on his own, her walls tight around his cock. She bit down on his shoulder- a move he liked very much. Soon she laid still, panting hard. "Oh my God, Madara you're amazing! I never came that hard before."

"Mm, well we're not finished yet."

She smiled, propping up on weak hands to look down at him. "You're insatiable. This is gonna be fun."

He sat up, an arm still around her. Taura stole a kiss from her lover's hungry mouth. His free hand trailed up her body, then rested on the side of her neck. He couldn't bring himself to speak just yet. His mind could only think of how good she felt in his arms, with their bodies delicately intwined. The feeling she gave him was indescribable. He couldn't tell if he was falling in love or just drunk. This was only the third woman he'd ever been with, so he didn't have much experience. Maybe he was just addicted to the feeling of physical pleasure, and he couldn't think straight. Addicted to the taste of her mouth, and the sound of her voice. It didn't matter anymore. Taura looked him dead in the eyes, taking his hard on into her hand. Once he was back inside her, his only thought, his only concern, was rocking her body all night long and hearing his name on her lips several more times.

A sliver of sunlight peaked through the window, hitting Taura's eyes. Carefully she lifted herself up and looked at the clock on her nightstand. _6:33am. _She laid back down, and watched Madara sleep. Her mystery man was not so mysterious to her anymore; together they experienced intimacy at it's zennith. She laughed silently to herself, thinking how ironic it was that such a sin can put a strong hold onto two human beings and connect them like nothing else could. She stroked the face of the man that lay next to her, admiring. "Such a beautiful man."

A thin smile appeared on his lips. "Such a beautiful woman." One eye opened to look at her, just to catch the look on her face.

She gasped and hit his shoulder playfully. "Madara, you scared me!"

He chuckled, pulling her to him. "Good morning, Taura." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He rolled on top of the giggling brunette, kissing her smooth, parted lips. She ran her fingers through the long, dark hair, then pulled his head gently towards her for a harder kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth, lightly tasting her tongue, and almost teasing. His hands slid down her body and to her thighs to wrap her legs around his waist. If he could lay in that embrace with her forever he would be happy again. Abruptly he stopped, leaving a breathless Taura looking confused. "Wait... I have to tell you something. I have an idea, because of a dream I had last night...shower sex."

She smiled so hard her face almost hurt, then she started laughing. "That explains why you're so hard, you just woke up. C'mon, let's go to the bathroom then."

She threw the sheets off of them and he lifted her off the bed with enthusiasm. Once they stood he carried her bridal style out of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him rather than trying to lead the way through her home. Madara deliberately bumped against walls, making her hit her legs. "Oh Madara you're such a child!"

"You're the child."

"Whatever, shut up and kiss me."

He chuckled through their kiss, and stumbled into the bathroom like a drunkard. Though he didn't want to let go of her he set her down on the ice white countertop. He opened the shower door, turning the knobs as if he'd been in her apartment before. The water was hot, yet not uncomfortably hot. Taura yelped as he picked her up roughly, legs around him, and carried her into the shower with him. An eager Madara slammed her against the wall and ravished her mouth with his tongue. She was starting to notice that he had an extremely aggressive nature, and it made her ridiculously hot. He ran his hand up her wet body, taking her arm and lifting it above her head, their fingers interlocked. He slid into her throbbing pussy, and to him, it was screaming for him to come inside. He stared into her eyes, bright and hazel. He couldn't even catch a breath looking at her. It was perfect. She was perfect. Everything he's ever wanted. He felt glory in her being in his possession. Her soaked hair stuck to her feminine face that was twisted in a face that told the otherwise indescribable pleasure she was feeling. Her lips were parted in an O, moaning and crying out his name. Her hand squeezed onto his in an attempt to contain herself, though they both knew she wouldn't be able to. So they made love in the shower, letting inhibitions and doubts wash away as they melted into one.

Madara knew the moment he saw her what he was feeling inside. The feeling had not gone away. Women like Taura...were not to be fallen for. They knew how to win any man over; it was practiced. The laughs were practiced, the blushing was practiced, every word they uttered- practiced. Masters of deception these women were. So able to play the part of innocence, and act as though the man they lay with is the only man for them. Then as suddenly as the man would meet them they were gone. Madara was no fool, he was an Uchiha. He knew where he picked up the girl, oh he knew all about it. He knew she could never love him. He knew he wasn't the only man in her life. Well... He should have known these things. Nothing gets past the eye of an Uchiha. Yet there is an old saying, an old truth, that stands as a loophole to what the Uchiha eye can see: love is blind.

_Yes, Madara fell in love with a HOE. I think that was professionally tamed...female friendly as they call it. I wanted it to be raunchy later. It's a little too early for them to be having 50 Shades of Grey sex... But it's gonna happen though. Maybe next chapter. I mean who doesn't want that kinda sex with an Uchiha? I know I do, just check my username ;) Anyways, stay tuned, it's time to make it nasty b/c perv. Oh and if you read this fanfic it's probably cuz you're cute as fuck. Don't question the logic in that, just accept it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: 1: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters besides Taura. 2: I didn't proof read this. Aww shiiit...**

"You're what? Didn't you just meet her?"

"I know what I'm feeling."

Hashirama struggled to hide his smirk, to which that move ended up in an expressionless snicker. "Alright, I won't argue with you."

"What was that? What did you just do?"

"Hmm? Nothing?"

"No, you just laughed at me!"

It was getting harder for him to contain himself. "Mm-mm, I didn't."

"It's written all over your face!" An irritated Madara smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead with an exasperated groan. He paced back and forth, antsy and irritable. "Hashirama, may you STOP being childish for just a minute!? Just for once?"

Immediately Hashirama felt a pang of guilt. His friend was seriously dealing with some sort of emotional conflict, and he only laughed. To distract himself from his embarrassment he shuffled papers and moved scrolls on his desk and avoided the fury filled gaze of his friend. He cleared his throat. "Gee I'm sorry Madara," he apologized calmly. "Please don't be mad at me, we just reconnected a couple nights ago didn't we? I mean... It wasn't intentional to make you feel bad. I just find it a little ridiculous."

"Oh, ridiculous? You find me ridiculous?"

"Not you, that's now what I sa-"

"What kind of friend are you? I will not be mocked!"

Hashirama began to panic. Madara always had a short fuse. A ticking time bomb he was, with the temper of a woman scorn. Sometimes it was more than difficult to bring him back into a state of content. He scratched his head. "I didn't mean it like that. You guys had sex one night and now you're in love? It... It just doesn't make sense and I wouldn't trust it. Have you spoken to her since?"

He shook his head. "I haven't exactly seen her but a friend of hers relayed a message to me. We're supposed to spend time together tonight. She wanted to see me."

Skeptical, Hashirama asked, "What did she say?"

"She said she missed me and had a surprise for me."

"Translation- she missed your body and she wants to have wild sex with you."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm just being honest!"

It wasn't like Hashirama to speak in such an unfiltered manner. Madara, too blind to take heed of his admonishings, was deep in denial. Before meeting Taura he never believed in love. But the feeling was strong and it swelled in his chest everytime he thought about her. Emptiness and sorrow took over him as he missed the feel of her in his arms as he lay his head down each night. He _needed _her. He thought Hashirama would understand, being married to a beautiful woman himself. But it seems he didn't.

"Hashirama...why don't you understand me?"

The question left him taken aback. How was one to answer such a question? Hashirama had never questioned his own character, but it left a deep hole in him, as he could not figure out why he could not empathize with the man that was like a brother to him.

In a small park just outside of the newly founded Konohagakure sat Taura, the hazel eyed devil, in a frilly little black dress. The skies have been particularly clear and bright in the evenings. On the west side of the earth she watched a beautiful sun, almost set, with orange, purple and pink strewn across the star dotted sky. On the other end was a translucent moon, full and ready to rise and illuminate the night. Taura sat on a rather hilly section of the park, a large blanket spread out underneath her with cute, homemade finger foods and water all arranged in front of her. She brought candles with her, but thought it would make their picnic date a little too romantic. That idea made her nervous. It was a real date, her first one. She didn't know if the intent of a date was to be cheesy and romantic or not. Of course she wouldn't mind it with Madara, but it was still weird. Initially, she wanted for a hot, steamy, one night stand with him. But that night it became much more than that, and she ended up having feelings for the man...kind of. Taura was still unsure of what he was sure of- love. He loved that woman. Loved her in his sleep. Loved her with every breath. She didn't know how she felt. It felt good, and one thing was certain about her: she lived for pleasure. So why not give into the feeling?

Taura laid back into the grass, careful not to mess up the food. It felt good to lay against the grass in the silence of the evening and breathe with the earth. She closed her eyes and steadied her breathing, letting her thoughts take over her and become daydreams. The corners of her mouth turned upwards. "Madara," she whispered dreamily. "I think I'm in... I think-"

"What's this, sleeping on our date are we?"

The familiar voice shook her out of her thoughts. And what a close one that was. For those words to be heard would be catastrophic, to Taura. She sat up, only for her eyes to be gifted with the sight of her lover. He wasn't in his usual shinobi attire. He wore a black shirt, tightly fitted and sticking to his muscles, navy blue pants and black sandals. She gushed over his appearance silently. "Madara, why are you so perfect?"

He smiled in response, then spread his arms open. "Come here my love."

Eagerly she jumped up and ran into his arms. The feel of him made her body shiver. "Madara," she reluctantly whispered. "Do you...do you also feel me when I'm not there?"

"I don't ever stop thinking about you."

"Good. Neither do I."

She traced his lips with a finger, then pressed her lips to his as light as a feather's touch. He loved the way she kissed him. It was never too much and never too little, and always kept him wanting more. Mimicking her movements, his fingers traveled down her neck, then kissed her spot deeply. A breathy sigh escaped her mouth, then his name from her lips. She placed her hands on his chest and buried her face in his own neck. "Madara, I missed you."

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head."And I, you."

"As much as I'd like to stand here in your embrace forever, I'm hungry. Are you?"

"I am actually. I see you've made several things."

"Yeah, nothing spectacular though. I mean it is only our first date," she said with a wink. She walked back over to the blanket and sat. Madara sat behind her, and settled her into his lap. She leaned back into his chest. "You know," she started, a sly tone to her voice. "I really can't wait to reveal your surprise tonight. I'm excited, in more ways than one."

An arm around her, he used his free hand to lean over her and grab a sushi roll that was served on a porcelain plate. "Hmm," he responded while taking a bite. "Can you give me a hint as to what it is?"

"Well of course not...it's not at my place though, it's at yours."

"How did you get it there without me knowing?"

"Blondie."

He knew just what she was talking about. The girl must have left it while she was delivering the letter. He was becoming familiar with the young blonde. She acted as something of a wingman, or wingwoman rather, to Taura. "I see. Well how nice of her to help you with that."

"I know," she agreed with a stuffed face, which made Madara laugh.

The young lovers spent the next hour eating, talking, and "tickle fighting," of course the latter initiated by Taura. They talked about their dreams and goals, their families, friends, and feelings. He expressed to the girl that he never saw himself with any other woman like he did with her. She also confessed that what she felt for him was strong, and it scared her. Underneath the stars he promised her that she would never have to fear her heart, because he would take care of it. It would have amazed anyone to see Madara in that light. She brought out the best in him. And, much to any of her friends' surprise as well, he brought out a more sincere side of her. Love had changed them.

As it was getting later and their bodies began losing patience, the two packed up and put everything into her backpack,which he carried for her. To his home they walked hand in hand, stopping to steal a kiss or two along the way. Madara lived in a home ideal to start a family. It was a two story house with a surrounding gate, which is what most newlyweds planning to have children strived for. The entered through the backyard, taking their shoes off on the deck before going inside. It was dark inside for the most part besides a couple of candles on either side of the room. Taura's eyes searched for the couch, then led her man to it once spotted. He sat down and she straddled his lap, her little black dress not long enough to cover below her waist. It both stimulated and teased him. Slowly her hands slipped down from his chest and to the hem of his shirt and underneath it. He watched her as she bit her lip and let her hands adorn his muscles.

"My God... Taura you're so sexy."

The heat pervaded her body again. She wanted to rip their clothes off and fuck him right there on the couch, but that would have ruined what she had already planned. With all the will she could muster she stopped. "Wait here. Time to give you your surprise. I'll call for you when it's ready."

She tried to get up but he put a tight grip around her waist. "It can wait."

He tried to kiss her but she turned her head. "Let me go, give me just 10minutes okay?"

"No," he replied simply.

Defiantly she attempted to wrestle out of his arms but he was far too strong. "Come on man-oh!"

They tipped over the couch and landed on the floor with a loud _THUMP! _Madara laughed, and propped himself up on an elbow to look at her. "That face was absolutely priceless."

Taura, laying on her back, did not find it amusing. "You're a jerk." He smiled at her, eyes full of innocence. She scoffed. "Yet you still mean the world to me."

His heart fluttered upon hearing that. "I do?"

She blushed hard. She didn't realize that she said that. Embarrassed, she nodded, avoiding his gaze. Quickly she stood up and ran up the stairs into his bedroom. He layed on the floor in shock, butterflies in his stomach. He could barely fathom the fact that she felt the same as he did.

She closed the door halfway and took a deep breath. _I cannot believe I said that to him. Am I going crazy? _Her breath was still shakey and her legs a little weak. She pulled herself together. Walking towards his bed she stripped down to nothing, letting everything fall to the floor. On his bed laid black, lacy lingerie. She really hoped that he'd like it. Blondie had picked it out for them. She claimed to know his taste just by looking at him. Taura only hoped she was right. The first piece was a corset, black and leather, and barely covering her full chest. The second piece of her licentious ensemble was simple let sexy and elegant- black lacy panties that cupped her bum nicely. Thirdly she slipped on her thigh-highs, sheer for the most part besides the lace around the thigh. Finally, she put on her 5 inch black stilettos that shone like a new gun. Satisfied and feeling sexier than ever, she rested her head on his pillows. Eyes averting to the items beside her on his nightstand, she reached for the thick black rope and laid it across her lap. She had some other things on the nightstand in case Madara should want to use them: a blindfold, a whip, and a dog collar. She wondered if he had any idea that this is what she was into. Or, if he had any idea that she'd fantasized about rough sex with him dominating her body. It made her wet, and her foot shook with anticipation. She couldn't wait. "Madara! Come up now!"

Because she was so anxious it felt as though it took him 5 minutes to reach his room. Finally she caught him peeking through the door in a child like manner. She smiled. "Come on in darling."

Madara returned her smile as he opened the door. He walked to the foot of the bed, kicking her clothes out the way and crossed his arms. "So this is my surprise. I get to tie you up and have you all to myself to do whatever I want to your body."

"Anything at all. I noticed when we were in the shower how aggressive you were with me... I loved it. I want you to handle me like that again."

As she spoke he undressed, swiftly at that. The sight of her like that had him almost naked faster than ever. He was left in his boxers, too self-conscious to be the only one fully nude. He walked over to her and took the rope. She watched in silence as he climbed over her, his erection so close to her face it teased her. She wanted to taste him again. He lifted her arms up and held her tiny wrists. She never understood why she had such little girl hands and wrists. She wasn't so petite at 5'4". It didn't matter though. It only made her feel even more weak than Madara, and she loved the thought of being submissive when it came to him.

"Taura...what's this?" He pointed to the nightstand. "I get to use these? What good deed did I do to deserve such a gift?"

She shrugged with a girlish grin on her face. "You made me fall in love, Madara."

Without another word he finished tying her hands to the bed post. He sighed. "Taura. Tonight you have to show me just how much you love me, and give me all of you."

"That's all I ever think about doing."

It was unreal. It had to be a fantasy. He couldn't believe any of it was actually happening. Madara reached over and took the blindfolde from the nightstand. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face, then tied the blindfold. He bent down and lifted her head up from her chin with a finger. His lips lingered over hers, lightly brushing them but not kissing her. Though her eyes were covered, he watched her face. He softly bit her bottom lip and pulled on it. She opened her mouth wider, expecting his tongue. Instead he stuck two fingers in her mouth, far down her throat. She didn't gag. Slowly he slipped his digits back out of her mouth. He liked that she couldnt see what he was going to do to her. His two wet fingers slid down into her lace panties, then inside of her. She arched her back off the bed just a little bit, enough to feel his fingers better. He fingered her slowly, pressing his thumbs against her clit. Taura moaned quietly, holding back. She wished she could look at him but she liked this; it was exciting. Suddenly she felt teeth against her abdomen. Madara had grabbed the bottom half of her lingerie with his teeth, and started pulling. She lifted her legs to aid him in removing the fabric. Once she lowered her legs he pushed on her thighs to spread her legs wider. He could tell she didn't like it and felt embarrassed, but he encouraged her. "Taura, it's just the two of us. It's you, and only me. If you give me all of you, you won't regret it."

She nodded. "I know. It's just different. But I'm willing to do anything you want."

"Good girl."

He stopped playing with her body to undress her. He undid her leather corset, which he looked absolutely stunning on her figure. He fumbled with it a little, confused at how to take off a corset. Eventually he got it off. "Well that was a struggle," he commented, to which Taura giggled. Madara rubbed her body slowly and watched how his lover reacted to different spots. He noticed that she reacted to wherever he touched which was conducive to the foreplay in every way. He reminded himself that she liked it hard and rough, so he decided to turn it up a notch. He placed a soft yet luscious kiss on her lower stomach. He held onto her hips as he kissed higher up on her body. As he reached her breasts his hands slid up higher, groping one of them. His tongue flicked back and forth on the other. He sucked her hard nipple with enthusiasm, then took it between his teeth and bit hard.

Immediately she responded. "Fuck Madara, that felt good. Bite it harder."

Madara found it odd, thinking he'd hurt her. Nonetheless, he moved his mouth to her other nipple, giving long drawn out licks before biting it even harder than he did the other. She whimpered. It turned her on so much. A part of Madara loved it too, yet another part wanted to be gentle with her beautiful body. He didn't want to bruise it or leave marks. He decided he would pleasure her somewhere else on her body, where he initially wanted to. Once again he spread her legs open, and she was much less reluctant this time. He rubbed her slowly, fingers sliding between her moistened lips. Her moans were low and needy. But he wanted to take his time with her. He decided it was time for him to remove his undergarments, which he did so with his free hand as he teased her with his other. When he undressed, he moved his face closer to her hot snatch and kissed right above her throbbing clit. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked from her entrance to her clit. She cried out his name. With only a couple strokes of his tongue he was already making her go insane. "Taura," he addressed her in a soothing, low voice. "Spread your legs more and lift them up high."

It made her uncomfortable but she did it. He loved how her slender legs looked high up in the air in her stilettos. The strokes of his tongue became deeper. Here and there he would suck on her lips, which he could tell she liked by the way one of her legs would lightly kick up and down. Her body twitched lightly, and her moans became whimpers. He felt her hips bucking against his tongue. "Cum for me Taura. I want to taste you." It only took that little bit of coaxing before she climaxed, shaking all over. Her legs wrapped around his neck and she screamed, much louder than both of them thought she would. Her orgasm was strong, and lasted an entire minute, so Madara continued to eat her out. Her stiff legs relaxed and fell from around his neck. She panted loudly, completely unable to catch her breath. Pre cum dripped from his cock, extremely aroused by her orgasm. He didn't think he was capable of making a woman feel like that. He was dying to be inside her now. He threw her legs around him and reached over to pull the blindfold off. She was crying.

"Taura what's the matter?"

"...What?"

"You're crying."

"Oh! It just felt really good! I didn't mean to cry," she said with a laugh.

Madara let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good to know. Hey, you know what, I want to try out this position."

He moved off of her and lifted her up as much as he could, considering she was still tied up. He maneuvered her around on all fours and forced her head down onto the pillow. Madara admired her body, enjoying the view. She was dripping wet, her juices flowing down her thighs. The smell of sex filled the room and it made his body feel heavy with desire. He couldn't contain himself. He grabbed a handful of her hair, using his other hand to rub the head of his cock against her entrance. She pushed back up against him, moaning. "I want it Madara, put it in me please."

He smacked her ass hard, leaving a red mark on her skin. "You like that?"

"Fuck yeah! Smack my ass again, it makes me so horny."

Her dirty mouth made him blush but at the same time, he thought it was hot. He gave it a try himself. He bent over her and whispered in her ear, giving her hair a tug. "You want me to fuck you hard, hmm Taura?"

"Yes, please, stop teasing me."

Talking dirty wasn't in his comfort zone, so he went ahead and placed kisses down her back, and slid into her wet pussy with ease. He held her around her waist to steady himself as he aggressively pounded her sugary walls. He let go of her hair to spank her, which gave them both an animalistic sensation that they both enjoyed. Madara really did feel like an animal, some of his moans coming out more like growls. She was so tight, and so ridiculously wet he almost slipped out of her several times despite how deep inside her he was. Her walls clenched him tighter and seemed to swallow him up. He noticed her fists clenching between the ropes, itching to grab onto something. He untied her wrists, not slowing down his thrusts. She tried to grab onto the sheets but he snatched her hands away and placed them behind her back, holding onto her as he rammed her harder. She started screaming, and bit down into the pillow to muffle the sound. "Move your arms now, Taura," he demanded. Her shakey hands gripped the sheets. "I'm gonna make us cum now." He wanted to feel her walls clench him even tighter than they already were. He leaned over again, this time putting all his weight onto her body. She felt even more vulnerable with her shivering body underneath him and in his control. Madara slipped his hand between her thighs, feeling his way to her clit. He rubbed it rapaciously, causing her knees to weaken. Her sighs and moans ripened into hoarse cries from the screaming she'd already done. Her arms became to weak to hold onto anything anymore. Madara bit down on the flesh of her upper back and squeezed her feeble hand. Sweat trickled from his forehead onto her body. He could feel that she was reaching her climax, and so was he. It didn't take much longer. Within seconds the two were calling out each other's names, hips bucking relentlessly as their orgasms shook them to the core. Their now languid bodies crumbled on the bed in a breathless frenzy.

The sweat on Taura's forehead stuck her hair to her face, as did Madara's. He held her as tightly as his flaccid body would allow him to. He moved the sweat drenched hair from her face, and kissed her deeply. "Thank you for my surprise gift."

She laughed weakly. "No, thank you. My, my, aren't you just the most perfect man for me."

"I try. You look tired."

"I am! You wore me out."

"That's too bad. I didn't get to use that whip or dog collar."

She scoffed. "Oh please, don't tell me you're still horny."

"You know I'm insatiable, you said it yourself."

She smiled slyly. "Come to think of it, you could have fucked me harder than that. That was only almost how I like it."

"Mm, I like a challenge."

Just the thought had her already aroused as well. Madara grabbed the whip and hovered over her body. "Now, bend over." And just like that, the risqué young couple induced another round of a bawdy, hot night.

_A/N: I would have uploaded this earlier but I felt like the lemon wasn't kinky enough so I redid it a few times. I hope it made you feel dirty. If it did, leave a review. And give me some suggestions yeah? What do you want to have them do? Come on, I know you all fantasize about Madara (it's a fact of life that everybody does) so let me know and I'll try to put it in here! Gracias._


	4. Chapter 4

The affair between Taura and Madara had gone on for only a couple months. Something was stirring up inside of Taura; she was at an emotional unrest. She could not stop thinking about the fact that she was engaged to another man, and even worse, her feelings for Madara were waning like the fire from a candle. _It was fun while it lasted_, she would tell herself. It upset her greatly. She loved the feeling Madara gave her, a dash of lecherous and a hint of innocence. Yet it was not in her nature to remain in one spot with one person. She had not seen Madara for a week, and she was fighting with her heart to figure out how she felt. It was about time they met again. She hoped that upon seeing him her feelings would come back. The last thing Taura wanted was to break his heart.

"So...how's everything going with the harlet?"

"Hashirama...may we never converse about her without you calling her names?"

"I mean we can but you said it first."

"That was months ago before I even met her! Grr, why must you do that to me?"

These tangents used to make Hashirama feel guilty, but they became entertaining for him instead. The two were at dinner at Hashirama's home, enjoying a meal cooked to perfection by the scarlet haired beauty Mito Uzumaki. Madara visited his friend to receive advice, as usual. It concerned him that he and his lover had not spoken in almost two weeks. Hashirama, who usually digressed from the subject, started asking more serious questions. "So what was the last thing that happened between the two of you- no explicit details, please."

"I didn't plan on being explicit. Well...we talked about her fiancee."

A long, uncomfortable silence filled the dining room. Hashirama tapped his finger on the table, thinking. "Why didn't she tell you this from the beginning?"

"It doesn't matter because I already knew," he responded matter-of-factly.

"You knew she was engaged? Then why carry out the affair?"

"She explained to me that the marriage was arranged by their families. She's marrying for money, which is why she's been working as a call girl and a waitress. So she doesn't have to keep taking his money. But something tells me she doesn't make too much from being a call girl."

"Hmph, and why is that?"

"Not so sure."

"Maybe she just likes what she does and it's all for free, sometimes, like with you. You haven't paid her."

"It's possible. But I am still unsure. That's beside the point-"

"Actually it isn't," Hashirama said with a stern look in his eyes, and a tone to match. "I'm thinking that girl doesn't love you. You were just a toy. She's engaged, Madara. She wants money. Once she gets it she's going to divorce her husband and then move on. She's like a...like a gypsy."

Madara only laughed condescendingly. "That's where you're wrong. She told me she was falling in love with me. She told me more than once."

"Maybe she was lying, Madara. Telling you what you want to hear. She's done this before."

The Uchiha looked at his friend to see an almost pleading face. Was he serious? "Hashirama...do you really think she doesn't love me?"

"It's possible but I'm not the one in that relationship. If you have to question it then how genuine can it be?"

The realization hit him like a wrecking ball, a poignant pang in his chest. He didn't want her to stop loving him, and now he's almost convinced that she never loved him at all. He was in denial, and he's starting to realize it. He pondered what to do- to never speak to her, or to confront her. Either way, there was a 50/50 chance he would not like the outcome. Leaving his plate full of food he stood, and Hashirama stood only seconds after.

"Wait, you're leaving? You barely touched your food."

Madara shook his head. "I feel sick. I can't eat. I'm going to see if Taura is home. If she's home we have to talk."

"Madara," Hashirama protested softly. "I wouldn't. Just finish your food and I'll walk you home. Please."

"No! Leave me alone, I'm going to her place now. I have to do this," Madara responded with angst. His exit was swift, as to not hear anymore from his friend. He opened the door only to be greeted by light rain, causing a moment of hesitancy. But he knew what he had to do, so he continued on. He treaded through the puddles, clothes soaking to the skin. His heart rate had not slowed down until he reached her apartment complex, and even then it instead became faster as he went up the stairs then to knock on her door. Initially the knocks were soft, then became more eager. Holding his breath, he stood there for five, ten, then fifteen minutes. Finally he gave up. Running his fingers through his long, dark locks he sighed. Suddenly he began banging on the door in a wild, desperate frenzy. An elderly woman next door snatched open her front door.

"Excuse me, what are- oh! Madara Uchiha! How may I help you young man?"

Madara only stood there and stared at her, his brain otherwise too occupied to process her words. He arched a brow in confusion. "Uh...Well, is Taura home?"

"Ohh, no no. She left, hm, say an hour ago? She was looking for someone herself. Could it be you she was searching for?"

Slowly he nodded, then turned on his heels with a matching lack of speed and headed for the stairs.

"Oh! Well be careful out there young man, don't get sick now! Okay...glad I could help! Buh-bye!"

He ignored her, only one thing on his mind. He raced home after drawing the conclusion that Taura was there. The rain seemed to pour harder, and his drenched attire weighed his body down. Finally, Madara had reached his home. There sat Taura on the porch, arms wrapped around her knees and her head down. She looked sick, tired...or maybe just sad. The Uchiha could not tell.

"Taura," he called out.

She lifted her head, her face an expression he would never be able to decipher if his life depended on it. She carefully uncurled her body from the little ball it was in. He approached her carefully, as if to calm an aggitated animal (which is exactly what she looked like at that moment). She looked troubled.

"Taura what's the matter?"

Usually she was not so laconic, but she could barely utter but a few words. She shook her head, and inaudiblely whispered, "I'm no good."

He walked up to her until they were face to face, not even inches apart. He pushed her back gently to move her to the door and get out of the rain but she didn't budge. Madara tilted his head slightly, quite perplexed. "Come here, Taura, you're all wet. We have to go inside so we don't get sick."

"I can't."

"Why not, what's wrong in there?"

"No, I can't go in there with you. I can't go anywhere with you. We can't do this anymore, Madara. Don't you see? This has gone on long enough. We weren't supposed to last this long. You were just for fun and things have gotten way too serious. I can't do this to you, I could be cheating you out of something real, that could last! I love you, I really do, but I'm not the one. I'm sorry."

She stepped down from the porch and walked passed him, only to stop in her tracks. Her body was paralyzed! Several efforts were made to move but she remained still. Only a moment later she felt a hand on her back, then was facing someone she thought she knew, but looked a little different. It was Madara's face for sure, his hair, and as his wet shirt soaked to his skin and revealed his physique it was for sure his body. But it was his eyes that threw her off. They were red, with intricately designed black...pupils? She heard of it before; all Uchiha had it. She was no kunoichi but she understood this just a little. This was the Sharingan, and it possesses many powers. Once she came to that realization she figured that it was Madara who had paralyzed her, with his eyes!

"Madara what are you doing to me?"

The rain seemed to become colder, shaking her to the bone. His cold fingers touched her face gently. Of course he wasn't just going to let her leave. "You're in love, and you're afraid. I understand that. I've never felt this way before either. But I'm willing to keep going, keep discovering, because of you. I'm doing it with you, and that's all that matters. Do I not treat you well enough? I'm sure that I touch you to your liking...what am I doing wrong?"

"You're not doing anything wrong, you're perfect. That's why I don't deserve you. You're too good for me."

"No, no Taura. No one is too good for anyone. Love knows no boundaries. Where is this coming from?" After receiving no response from her he decided to bring her inside. "We can talk about it inside...please, Taura. I care about you, and I want to know what's going on."

"You would have to undo this little jutsu first... I can't move."

"Oh, my apologies."

Taura wiggled her arm, relieved to have control of her body again. "Well I am freezing, so... I guess we should go inside."

"Sure thing, but first..."

Madara wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, his wet body lightly smacking against hers. He pressed his lips against her smooth ones and her fingers latched onto the collar of his shirt. She had been away from his touch for so long she forgot how good it was, and kissed him back greedily. Of course, Madara loved that very much, and kissed her back with the same passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pulling him down to her into a harder kiss. Madara just couldn't contain himself anymore. He lifted her off the ground and carried her into the house. It was much warmer in there and the heat instantly hit their bodies. Before she knew it she was against the wall in a strong embrace with Madara, who was kissing her with all the passion he could muster. His mouth found her neck, nipping and sucking and making her breath heavy. Her needy whimpers only made it harder for him to think straight. Before either of them knew it, all of their drenched attire lay on the floor, and their bodies on top of it in an intimate daze rocking to the dance of love. Madara's name spilled from her mouth and his hot liquid spilled into her. It didn't take long at all for that matter. The sexual tension was so strong that their much needed release came with a swiftness.

It was warmer inside for sure, but the cold air did drift in and embrace their now heated bodies. Goosebumps began to rise on Taura's skin. "Madara," she whispered. "I'm cold, sticky and dirty...can we take a shower?"

"Of course we can. Or would you rather a bath? I'd assume you're tired."

She nodded. "Sure. A bath would be nice."

Though they spoke of getting up to bathe the two laid on the living room floor in each other's arms. Soon, however, Madara abruptly hoisted her off the ground and into the air. She giggled a bit, like she usually did. She nibbled at his lip as he carried her upstairs into the bathroom. He sat her on the counter to wait as he drew the bath. Swinging her feet she watched him. He had such a glorious physique, and it was all hers. Madara peeked over to look at her, and noticed her twirling her hair. It was a beautiful sight. It was like when he first laid eyes on her,when she looked at him with those same lustful eyes and twirled her hair flirtatiously. They've come so far since that night, and he was glad he took the chance despite his doubts. "Hey," she called to him quietly. "I love you, you know that?"

He turned off the running water, then tested the temperature of the sudsy bathwater in the tub. He stood, and walked over to the counter and stood between her naked legs. He slid his hands up her thighs, loving the feel of her smooth skin, pulling her to the edge of the counter and closer to him. She repeated it again. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Then why did you think about leaving me?"

"I don't know. Because I'm scared I guess..."

Madara shook his head and pulled her onto her feet. He went along to the tub and dipped his body in slowly, Taura following his lead. As he sat back against the wall she sat in his lap and straddled him, all the while trying to keep her mind off his lower region until they finished the conversation. He rubbed her back with wet, soapy hands, making her shiver. "God, I love the way you touch me."

He kissed her in response, his tongue lightly touching hers. The rise and fall of his chest became more evident as their kiss intensified, but Taura suddenly pulled away and buried her face in his neck. "Are you mad at me?"

Madara only shook his head. "I could never be. I'm just scared as well..."

"Of the same thing?"

"No, I'm scared that you'll leave me."

"Well Madara, if you paid attention to anything I've been saying you'd know I might. You can do so much better than me-"

"Stop saying things like that! Why must you ruin a moment like that, Taura?"

"Now are you mad," she asked after a brief pause.

"I'm just frustrated with you. You want me to be mad, that's why you keep asking"

"Yes! That way once I'm gone for good you won't miss me too bad. You'll hate me more than you miss me."

"That'll never happen."

"And that's unfortunate."

A silence thick with disappointment and discomfort filled the bathroom. However, their embrace was never broken. Madara knew he would never figure this girl out. She continued to express her love for him, followed by her desire to leave his side. Her feelings just did not corroborate with each other. What could he have done at that point but give up? And let her go? He couldn't admit that to her, not right then as vulnerable as they were. He would wait. But he decided that he was done fighting.

The couple sat in silence in the lukewarm water. If one listened closely they could hear the _pitter-patter_ of the rain on the roof, and if they listened even closer they could hear the steady breathing that belonged to the two lovers. They sat in the tub, warming their bodies up. They managed to keep their hands off each other for the most part,but that was really due to the awkwardness that ensued after their conversation had ended. The two dried off, and Madara walked Taura to his room with her cuddled into his arm, clad in only towels.

Once they were in his room Taura sat on the bed as he went to find her some clothes. He knew she had to have left something the times she'd been over. She grew tired and antsy, and wished Madara would hurry. She approached the tall man as he was bent over searching through drawers. She gently touched his exposed back, muscular as ever, to make her presence known. He stood to her, and kissed her cheek. "Yes, Taura?"

"Come over here," she whined quietly and tugged on his arm. She was just a little bored and feeling sensual. "It's hard to not want you."

"Well you don't have to try to not want me. That'd be a little odd to do so, no? Considering that we've already walked that path."

She wrapped her arms around his unresponsive body, kissing the smooth skin of his bare back. "I guess," she sighed. "Come on come on, come lay with me. I'm tired."

"Then go lay down," he replied with a hint of irritation.

"Come with me, Madara. Please?"

"You want me, then you don't, then you want me again... Talk to me when you make up your mind."

That comment frustrated her immensely. All she could manage was a scoff. She bumped him out of her way with a brash movement of her hip, and began tearing through the clothes in the drawer. It took her but 3 seconds of digging in the top drawer before she found something of hers. She pulled it out, holding it up with an annoyed expression on her face. "Wow, really? Were you just stalling because you didn't want to talk to me?"

The expression Madara wore on his face answered for her. She rolled her eyes. "So fucking childish." She stormed over to the bed. Livid, Madara slammed the drawer with might, startling Taura to where she jumped. She turned around and threw her clothes on the floor. "Seriously? What is wrong with you? You're throwing temper tantrums now! Is that how you're gonna try to keep me, huh Madara? Is it? That's some brilliant new tactic of yours-"

"Taura, shut up," Madara shouted. "If you don't stop right now I'll-"

"You'll do what? Huh? Because I know you won't hit me! Because you said so, you're the one that said it. You said I didn't have to be scared of how I was feeling because you would protect my heart. Then why am I hurt right now huh? Then why the fuck are you acting like this!"

Madara guffawed, unable to take her seriously. "You're kidding me? Hurt. Did I threaten to leave you, Taura?" Madara took a few steps forward, and Taura a few back until she was at the foot of the bed and forced to sit. "Tell me Taura, what did I do wrong besides nothing?"

She did not face him, knowing what she was about to say next could offend him. "You may not realize it but you've been blowing up little by little. Acting like this. But now you're getting more hostile. Hashirama said you've been acting like this!"

After an uncomfortably drawn out pause, Madara snatched Taura by the arm to which she cried out. "Who said I've been acting like this?"

A wide-eyed Taura answered with swiftness. "Hashirama! Your friend!"

"Why have you been talking to him?"

"Because he doesn't like me! I wanted the people you associated with to like me so that I don't embarrass you," she admitted.

What a strange thing for her to say. If what they had was but an affair then why would she give any cares as to what one of Madara's peers would think of her? Had she felt like it was actually a relationship? With the arguing and fluctuating emotions she was sure it felt like one. This, is what had scared her so much previously.

Madara was unsure of what else to do or say at this point. He bent down and picked up her clothes, then tossed it at her. "Just get dressed."

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Taura I don't care. It doesn't matter anymore, I give up."

Without another word she got dressed, wearing silky, shiny maroon shorts and a long white shirt that belonged to Madara. Madara put on a light cotton shirt, a soothing natural white color, and black cotton pants. Taura was sitting closer to the headboard than the foot of the bed, cross legged and waiting. Once Madara finished dressing he crawled onto the bed and collapsed with a sigh. "I don't know exactly where any of this is coming from Taura, but I already know I can't handle it. I don't want to deal with it."

"What? Handle what?"

"Handle your bullshit."

She rolled her eyes. "You're Madara Uchiha, you can handle anything. You're a king! A god amongst men! I shouldn't be any type of challenge."

"But every king needs a queen. And my queen plays with my heart. That's a pain of a different ilk than I'm used to. I thought I'd lost enough, but I keep losing."

Taura bit her lip and looked away, feeling guilty. She remembered how he told her on their picnic date that he lost all of his brothers in battle. She admired his strength as he told her the story. At this point, with him wanting to give up, she felt almost obligated to stay with him. After all, he did show her what no other man could, and definitely made her feel what she never thought was possible for her to feel. However, she decided that he still could find a woman on his tier, which was not her. "Madara you're amazing. Probably the love of my life. I can't even describe in words how strong the feeling is when I look at you. But I'm...I'm just a young waitress in a sleazy world. You need a kunoichi. Someone strong. You can do better-"

"I don't want better, Taura! I want you!" Madara sat up and shouted at her, unable to control his emotions anymore. "What don't you get? We were meant for each other! It was fate!"

"Please...stop saying that."

"Why do you insist on running from your emotions? Did you ever think- what if I had went to a different diner? What would happen if it were the blonde girl that took my order, and not you? Why don't you see that it was destined to happen?"

"Madara, shut up!"

"Why!? Why Taura, what are you running from? Why do you keep pushing me away?"

"Because I think I'm fucking pregnant you asshole!"

Madara slowly turned his body completely towards her, scooting closer but with caution. "Taura...you're pregnant?"

She shook her head, wiping her tears. "I don't know for sure but I'm... I'm 70 percent sure. I'm upset. I have an arranged marriage with a man I have seen only once, and I'm in love with you, and the baby isn't his. It'd be yours. I didn't want to stay with you because I thought taking care of my kid would be a burden for you. I don't know what the _fuck _to do, and I'm trying to make it right. I don't know anymore okay? It's not so often that women are put in my position okay? Okay?"

"Okay, I understand. Come here Taura, stop crying," Madara pulled her into his arms and coddled her. Though he wanted to kiss her, her face was buried into his shirt. She dug her fingers into the muscles of his arm, holding tight as she wept. He could almost feel the hurt she felt, and was just as confused as her. "Taura, I love you. I will take care of you. If you are honest with your family, and tell them I am the one you want to be with, so they can call off the marriage."

"You think it's that easy," she asked between shaky breaths.

"Of course. You said it yourself that I am a god amongst men."

Taura chuckled through her sobs. "Yeah. I love you, man. So much that it's borderline ridiculous."

"That's fine. I love you too. I'll take care of our child, and love you endlessly. I promise."

Though nothing more was said for the longest, Taura could tell that Madara was elated. It was _more _than a 50/50 change that she was pregnant with his child. He would want nothing more out of life than to have her, maintain his power, and have her child. Sure he lost a lot, but he gained loved and it was mending his heart. He got his friend back, got a lover, and should have, hopefully, a son. Madara Uchiha's life was slowly coming back together.

_**A/N: Howdy...so the next chapter should be the last (enter sad face here). Just a disclaimerrrrr, it'll be explicit and sexually violent and not the good kind of sexually violent. Thanks to those who followed and faved, I'll make the last chapter really good just for you guys. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: last chapter, how bittersweet. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. Thanks for all the kind words, reviews, follows and faves. Told you guys you're sexy, but I wanna say it again...you're all sexy. _

As a couple more months passed, Madara and Taura's relationship fluctuated in its strength. The poor young woman had a miscarriage and was devastated, but Madara was at her side through that rough patch in her life. He wiped every tear, and laid with her those depressing days where she could not bring herself to get out of bed. He was there every step of the way, and put in lots of effort towards her. For Taura, it was different. She wanted to be left alone, forever. Losing her unborn child that meant the world to her, left her cold. She longed only to be with her baby. Despite this, she did indeed have her moments where she hated to be alone, but they were not as often.

And one day Madara went away.

He left to the Uchiha village, with big plans in mind. She didn't know what they were but she missed him. So, they spent those two months together, prior to her miscarriage, then he was gone for another. He wrote her once a week, and never received a reply. Though he trusted her, Hashirama's words hung in his head. The word gypsy played over and over. What if she did leave? What if Hashirama was right? He had to be right, why else wasn't she writing him back? Another man in the picture? Who knew, but he couldn't imagine it.

But something else was going on, and he had to take his mind off of her. A fierce battle driven by hatred and desire for power, between two men. Two friends, like brothers. Both friends had lovers whom acted with each other as cordial as they were bitter. One of these women's lovers would come out on top. Just one. They were friends as well. But the younger of the two, the young former waitress, was even more bitter much like the Uchiha. The red haired woman had her child and a powerful husband. Mito Uzumaki, that damn woman. She had it all!

_My Madara deserved that spot, _Taura would tell herself. Why did Mito get everything? Why did Hashirama get everything? Why must Taura and her loved one get the short end of the stick? It was unjust. It was "purely shit" in her eyes. As if she was not in a dark enough spot in her life, the green eyed monster took over anymore happiness she had left in her. Taura would sit at home alone and pity herself until she felt justified in doing so. She would break things, and shout, emulating Madara's behavior when he became angry. She felt as though she couldn't, not didn't, but couldn't love him anymore. That was not the case, however. Taura actually missed him so much that she was slowly becoming him in behavior and taste, sometimes even speech. Her changes were overt, and a few of her friends ostracized her. So she got rid of them, and never had to see them again. Slowly...she was becoming a monster.

Madara Uchiha was on his way there long before her, and upon being shunned by his clan he sought vengeance. He sought blood. He wanted for somebody's life to be in the palm of his hands, so he could crush it. But time did its work, and as the battle to the death between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha ensued, the world saw one man, eventually, come out on top. The Hokage. He won the battle, and Madara Uchiha was dead.

The world thought he was dead, but a human driven by so much hate simply could not be defeated. Despite popular fallacy, the Uchiha was alive-injured, but alive. He went into hiding for days, nobody hearing word about the whereabouts of his body. Taura heard, though, of his death. She shed not one tear. Instead, she sat by the window in Madara's bedroom, awaiting his return. What a strong thing woman's intuition is. She knew very well that he was alive. She would tell people that he is not dead, and that with every breath she drew he drew one with her, and that she could feel it. Nobody listened; they all found her to be crazy.

Taura knew she wasn't crazy. How did she know? Well, it became certain, when one night, amidst the darkness, she saw through the window a figure approaching her home. A familiar physique, familiar hair, familiar red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. The timing was ironic, funny to her. She had just got out the shower, dressed, then looked out the window to see this mysterious yet familiar figure. That's the beauty of the synchronization between two kindred spirits.

Taura ran to the bed and sat at the edge, a slender leg shaking anxiously. It seemed like hours that she waited. She looked out the window, startled when she heard rain on the window. Strange. It had just been such a clear, sunny day only hours before... She jumped up and ran to the window, to see the person still there. She knew who it was, and he probably knew she was there. She opened the window and called down to him, "Madara! It's Taura! Please come up...please come home to me."

The red eyes shone in her direction, then he started towards the front door. She ran eagerly to the room door and left it open, then went back to the bed and sat. The footsteps up the stairs were slow and heavy, almost menacing. Then finally, he appeared in clear sight, took two steps into the room, and stopped. Taura dashed for him and jumped onto him, holding him. His body remained still.

"Madara, what's the matter?"

For a moment, he was quiet. Then a thin smirk appeared on his full lips, to which he parted and pressed against her mouth in a prurient manner. His hands groped her entire body. Instantly his lover became aroused, as she missed his lustful kisses and his desperate touches. Even more alluring was the liquor she could taste in his mouth. He lifted her off her feet, her thighs tightly around his waist, and threw her on the bed with his body almost crashing down on top of hers. Within seconds the two were wearing nothing but skin. Madara felt harder than he ever had, and Taura ached for him to be inside her. Fueled by passion, hatred, anger, and desperation, the physical attraction between the two was purely animal. He slid into her slowly and lifted her arms above her head, holding them together by her wrists. He kissed her passionately, rocking her body slowly. It was so teasing to her, and she wanted more. "Madara," she whimpered. His strokes become longer and deeper, and in turn her moans louder. As if something inside him had snapped, he started pounding into her ferociously. Usually Taura would love that, but it was a little different this time. It was _too _rough for her. The bed rocked and shook wildly. She could feel him at the tip of her belly, and it felt like she was getting punched repeatedly in her abdomen. "Oh, fuck, Madara slow down baby."

He grunted in response but didn't slow down, but sped up. She wriggled and struggled to get him off but he was much heavier than her. "Madara, stop it! You're hurting me."

"Shut the fuck up."

He smacked his hand against her mouth, muffling her complaints. She tried tearing his hands off of her mouth but to no avail. Finally he let go. Taura began to sob as the pain was becoming unbearable, but pulled no reaction from Madara. She realized he wasn't himself. What happened on the battlefield had changed him. Instead of fighting, she decided to wrap her legs around his waist, her arms around his body, and hold on for dear life until he finished. After several more minutes of his torture he started reaching his peak. He put a hand around her neck, choking her, and thrusted relentlessly until he finally came. Taura did not fight back at all. When he finally finished he rested his head on one of her breasts, fondling the other. Her chest heaved from her crying and gasping for breath. Madara chuckled. "I must have gotten carried away. You look divine when you're turning blue... Oh shut up, Taura. You know you loved it. You always do."

"What is wrong with you?"

He sat up, looking at her inquisitively. "You're really asking me that?"

He crawled off the bed and walked over to the dresser, then knocked it down. He kicked it out the way, and looked at himself in the mirror. "Hmph." He went back over to the bed with crossed arms and watched Taura menacingly. She stared back at him, scared of what he might do. Madara leaned over her, placing a knee on the bed. He gently grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to him, and kissed her. "You're so beautiful," he gushed in between kisses. She kissed him back with little enthusiasm. "You don't love me anymore do you, Taura?"

She didn't say anything, but it told him what he needed to know. With his other hand he grabbed yet another handful of hair and yanked her body from the bed, dragged her across the floor all the while ignoring her cries, and threw her onto the dresser he knocked onto the floor. He stepped over it, then picked her up by her arm and slammed her face against the mirror- but not hard enough to break it, for that was not his intent. He wrapped his arms around her body in a loving embrace, pressing one side of his face to the soft skin of her back. "Look, Taura. Look how pretty you are... Do I look like the same man?"

"I don't know, let me go!"

"Mm-mm, can't do that my love. Look at my eyes, and tell me what you see."

She wanted to do anything but that. She didn't want to look at the man and see that she lost everything she had in him. That was something she couldn't bare to handle. "I see a wild-eyed, crazy man. You're sick and you're insane and... I can't do this anymore."

"Come on, you had it. Continue."

"I don't get it. I don't get why you say you love me but would take advantage of my body like that."

"What are you talking about? You didn't like it? I missed you, my little harlet."

As Taura looked in his eyes she saw that he was, crazed for one, as she already stated, yet genuine. He was so far gone that he didn't even realize what he was doing. He really wasn't himself after all. She was amazed that she could still think rationally despite her terror. There she stood, naked and vulnerable as ever, in the grasp of a man she gave herself to in every way. But she was so like him, just as much of a monster, so she could not be mad. "You know what else I see? I see me. Not when I look at my own reflection, but when I look in your eyes. I'm all I see, because I'm all you've got. You have nothing but me, and you're about to throw that away by acting like a fucking psychopath!"

Madara groaned in response. "Why, why, why, why, why Taura? Why are you doing this? You're pushing me off the edge." With that he let her go, and walked over to the bed. He went under the blankets, and rested his eyes.

Taura scoffed. "You're already off the edge. Look at you! Don't you realize you just fucking raped me and abused me and now you're napping? Unbelievable! You're trash!"

"Calm down...you are mad."

"Argh! No! YOU are mad, Madara!"

"Ah... Interesting. You think you are not mad as well? You're still here."

She walked closer to the bed. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"Well," he started. He sat up and turned his body in her direction. "Any woman with some sense would have left a long time ago. And after what I did to you, you're still here. So...who is mad?"

"That sad part is that you're right. I don't know if I'm just mad, or so madly in love that I became mad."

"Now that was very poetic of you my little harlet. I'd say a little bit of both. Since you admitted it, you might as well stay." Madara lifted the blanket on the opposite side of the bed, and motioned for her to lay next to him. She did not move. He softened his voice as her tried to convince her to lay with him. "Come on, Taura. Where else can you go?"

She shook her head. "Down. Down with you."

"Then come over here."

Just like she always did, she obliged to him. "Why am I so acquiescent when it comes to you, Madara?"

He pulled her underneath him once she climbed in the bed. "Because you love me."

"You wanna know the funniest part?"

"What's that," he asked as he stroked her face gently and placed soft kisses all over her face.

"I did love every moment of it. I like you treating me like that. I liked when you slammed me against the mirror, fucked me until it hurt... Because no matter what I'm addicted to your touch. Am I really crazy?"

"Hm...maybe. Were you afraid?"

"Should I have been?"

"Everyone should be. I'm capable of doing things nobody could even imagine."

"But I'm not afraid, regardless. I just want you. If you're going down then take me with you. I'll go anywhere with you."

"You're choosing to walk with the devil."

"Then let's walk, Madara."

"I always knew you were perfect." He kissed her lightly. "But I am sorry."

Taura smiled. "I learned that love isn't all sunshine and smiles, sex and kisses. A big part of it is not leaving when things get hard. So I'll be here with you until I die."

Madara looked at her in amazement. He was amazed at how easy it is for her to forgive. "I love you, Taura. Thank you for everything."

That was 53 years ago. 53 years later, Madara Uchiha is still walking a path with his wife Taura close behind. Yes, they had eventually married. She was there to see it all. She witnessed all the experiments, when he took Hashirama's DNA, she even met Obito Uchiha, his protegé. Madara gave the younger Uchiha one last talk, revealing every little detail of the plan he wanted Obito to carry out. He told him it was about time for him to pass. He could feel it approaching for weeks now. The two Uchiha parted. Taura hugged Obito, who admittedly felt a little empty for having to leave after knowing them for so long, but she reassured him that in due time she and her husband would be back.

An elderly Taura lay in her bed after taking several pills. She waits for Madara to come join her. Meanwhile, she reminisces on the old times, good and bad, she had with him. She starts laughing, giddy and wrapped up in the moment. Soon, Madara comes walking in with his robe and cane, ready to join his beloved wife. Seeing the smile on her face brings him joy. "What are you all happy about?"

"Nothing in particular," she responds. "Just thinking how we've come so far."

"We really have, haven't we?"

He crawls in the bed and lies beside her. Tenderly he strokes her face, like he always did before the two would sleep. "I loved when you would do that. It would always make me feel special."

"You are special, Taura. And still just as beautiful as you were when we met."

"Oh, Madara. You're a good man, you know that?"

He kisses her nose. "Many would disagree."

"Their opinions mean nothing, you don't need them. All you need is me. We've lived a good life together, and I wouldn't do anything differently. You're my man, my love. I'm ready to rest now. I can die happily."

Madara begins to feel the tears well up in his eyes. He lived such a long life, with Taura by his side the entire time, just like she promised. He would die happy as well. His lips touch hers in a kiss light as a feather. "I love you, Taura. Thank you for everything."

Together they pass in their sleep and in their old age. They struggled, they loved, they learned throughout their life together. They experienced eternal sleep with content spirits.

Well, until the reanimation jutsu that is...

_A/N: Welllll, that's it. Check out my other two stories Use Me Up and There's Room For One More (shameless plug lol). My next fanfics will be a femHashiramaxMadara (upon request, my first time doing a story of that ilk) and a fanfic featuring my OC Shani Daisuri paired with Neji Hyuuga, in a clash between the offspring of a power clan leader, and a mentally unstable cult leader. If you also have a request, PM me! Thanks guys :)_


End file.
